The invention relates to a separator for cleaning suspensions, particularly fiber suspensions, of the kind having a rotationally symmetrical strainer through which the suspension flows, and with a housing enclosing the strainer, this housing having an inlet for the suspension to be cleaned and outlets both for the cleaned suspension and for the impurities held back by the strainer, and with blades revolving in front of the strainer which are divided into part-blades along the axis of rotation and are offset relative to each other in the circumferential direction.
A separator of this kind is described in German Patent Specification No. 20 14 700. It is the purpose of the blade arrangement of the present invention to reduce the pulsating pressure shocks which it produces and which extend out to the pulp outlet and result in problems there during sheet formation.
The production of paper is carried out at ever increasing speeds and the demands made on the quality of the papers are becoming ever greater. For this reason, the measures described in said German Patent Specification are not always sufficient.